


[Fan Art] Yam Seng

by tabbystardust



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: Naomi and Drummer go out on a date.





	[Fan Art] Yam Seng




End file.
